The Underground
by RazrPrototype
Summary: My best friend and I came up with how Pokemon would be implemented in the real world. All OC, and will be gruesome and kinda mind fucky...(I just made a new word) :D Please just read the first chapter...I don't want to give anything away here! Please enjoy. Rated M for future chapters that kids shouldn't read!


Welcome, a friend and I have come up with this story a few years ago and I wanted to share it with everyone. Please note that I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with it or this would be a game/anime/movie! Please enjoy, the story is long so if this chapter gets love I will continue with an average of one a week. This is rated M due to my foul language and death(both human and Pokemon)...sex scenes (if any) will be skipped as I may feel awkward writing them.

Again please enjoy!

'This was finally it' the young man thought.

An arena with cheering fans all around, some cheering for the "Champ" others the "Challenger" as a man in a tattered cape walked slowly on the other side of the arena. The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers all over the arena.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, the final match of the Crimson Championship are about to begin. Introducing the Challenger known as Razr."

The camera showed the face of a young man around the age of 16 his hair was a messy red under a black and purple baseball cap, his emerald eyes never leaving the Champions side of the area. The announcer's voice continued.

"Dominating the Detroit Pokémon Gyms then taking out all other challengers in the tournament to gets this far without a single Pokémon fainting. He may have a chance to stop our undefeated Champion..."

-Flashback-

The sound of the arena slowly died out, as a young man of about 14 runs out of a house slamming the door. Tears rolling down his eyes his only thoughts were 'I'll prove her wrong, I'll prove them all wrong.' as he rushed into the now darkening streets.

For what seemed like an hour he continued to run and not stop continuing to look back to make sure he was not followed, the street lamps were the only lights aside the moon aiding him on his 'adventure'. After a few more blocks of now staggering due to exhaustion he found himself in front of a Pokémon Center, giving one more glance behind him before entering the automatic doors.

No one was at the front counter and there was an elderly gentleman with his back facing the entrance. The Center was brightly lit up and warm compared to the fall weather. Walking to the back of the Center he went into the sleeping area where travelers rested on their adventures. 'I can stay here for one night.' he thought. Before falling face first onto a bed and falling asleep.

-End Flashback-

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" the announcer's voice boomed over the almost completely silent audience. The champ simply had his arms crossed with a Charizard standing before him, something was off with this man's Charizard. It was much bigger and bulkier then normally trained species, a scar trailing down the right side of his face, and its tattered wings proved that it had more than enough battle experience.

The Challenger on the other hand or "Razr" was out of breath and had sweat dripping down his face. As a red laser reentered the Ultra Ball in his hand he glanced at the monitor above. The monitor displayed both the challenger and the Champion, both with 6 Pokeballs under them. The only difference was all of the Pokeballs on the Champions side where glowing while Razr went from two down to only one.

"What an upset, this kid is one of the strongest trainers we have seen but it doesn't seem like his lucky day."

Razr pulled one last Pokeball from his belt and clenched it tightly 'I'm not done yet'. Were the words that echoed in his mind as the ball left the tips of his fingers "Doom, lets crush them."

-Flashback-

A room that was lined with beds comes into view with a lone individual in the back, his chest rising and sinking with each breath. The nurse of the Center opened the door and spoke softly. "Rise and shine young man its morning." The bulge rolled over and rubbed his eyes "Thank you miss." She smiled before walking out.

A few moments later the kid walked out the same door as the nurse and found the same old man sitting appearing he hasn't moved all night. Shrugging it off he began to walk out when the Old Man's voice spoke.

"Where will you go?" he said softly, the kids face had some dirt crusted it as he turned. The old man turned and smiled at him, not one of those smiles that were used on a passing but one that was as genuine and honest as a baby's laughter. Patting the seat next to him "Please, we have a lot to discuss."

-End Flashback-

The Pokémon called "Doom" now seen as Houndoom was flamethrower to flamethrower with the champions Charizard. The Charizard' s flames were borderline blue due to the heat and intensity, and Houndoom's flames looked like they were failing.

The announcer's voice boomed once more "Unbelievable Doom is able to hold back the Champion's Charizard for this long, but…" His voice was drowned out by a cry on the battle field. Doom's flame held out for as long as it could before dying out and taking the entire blast from Charizard's which regardless of the type matching sent the beast 30 yards back causing Razr dive to intercept Doom from crashing any harder than needed.

Together they both skidded roughly another 20 yards before hitting the arenas wall. As the dust cleared Razr was holding back his tears as the last glowing Pokeball on his end faded out. A picture of the Champion appeared on the screen appeared with "Winner" lower half of the screen. Razr returned Doom and ran to the "locker room" area where both individuals prepared for the "Battle of the Century" as the media has put it for over a month now.

As he made it to the room he kicked a chair across the room, his tears now streaming down his face. 'They were right all along, I couldn't do it was all he thought.' An image of his parents from about two years ago appeared in his head, his mother crying his dad furious when he told them he wanted to obtain the 8 badges in his area and challenge the champion.

-Flashback-

"I won't allow it!" his father's voice boomed throughout the house. "You have had perfect grades in school, you know more about Pokémon then any other 14 year old. You should become a doctor, not waste your talents on battling like every other kid that's your age."

The young man seemed a little flustered, "But that's not what I want Daaaad." His tone was far more than sarcastic. "If that's what YOU want, then YOU should have done it. Not pushed it on me and NOT have pushed it on my brother which I haven't seen in I don't know NEVER since you pushed him to the point that he ran away and could be DEAD!"

The boy's father (which is usually a calm and collective man with a well temper) smacked his son with the force to have his feet leave the ground before he hit the ground. Tears welled in his eyes before his father said with a semi strong tone, "NEVER speak ill of Logan again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" This caused the boy out of slight fear to burst into a sprint to his room slam the door shut and place his back against it as his chest heaved trying to catch his breath.

Grabbing the book bag closest to him, the red head began to throw clothes and snacks and whatever else he could fit in his bag before climbing out his bedroom window. Sprinting in the Autumn air felt nice, but he didn't dare look back.

The Old Man nodded at the Boy's recollection of his story, "And what will you do now?" Fierce determination flickered in the boy's eyes. "I will defeat every gym in Detroit and DESTROY the champion. I will prove them all wrong." Smiling the Old Man began to walk and gestured him to follow out into the afternoon streets.

-End Flashback-

Razr sat up off of the floor, his eyes unfocused and slightly greyed. His party Pokémon fully healed due to his belt which healed his team over time. As he stood up the door leading to the hallway was open, "Look I don't want to interview or anything…" he was cut off as five security guards walked in with the Champion behind him. Razr looked away, "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Champion's eyes fell ever slightly that it was almost unnoticed. "Proceed." Was all he said to the guards ignoring all of Razr's existence. Batons, stun guns and pistols were drawn and aimed at the sixteen year old when panic filled his eyes. "Wait wha…" was all he could get out before diving behind a wall, the stun guns missing their target completely.

Razr tossed Doom's Pokeball out revealing the fully recovered beast hopefully to intimidate and possibly stall the guards to find out as to why this was happening. What happened next broke whatever resolve he had. The guards shot Doom with their pistols at least 30 times before stopping, and that's looks like what they wanted was a man that wouldn't resist. Absentmindedly he rose and turned the corner to face them, his eyes held nothing left. Hitting the ground his eyes closed.

-Flashback-

The Old Man was waving from a porch; he helped the messy haired boy by giving him some medical supplies Pokeballs and a belt which healed his Pokémon. All that was left was to find his first partner. Beginning to walk down a less populated street, he heard a cry from an alley. It wasn't a human but an animal being attacked. As he rounded the corner anger filled his eyes, a kid around his age had a wooden baseball bat and was hitting something that was cowering in a corner.

"Stupid, useless being…why don't you DIE!" With that our hero rushed in and speared the kid as hard as his body would let him, not only was his knowledge with Pokémon extensive but he was well rounded in Isshin Ryu Karate. Leading his body weight forward he collapsed, what was in his mind the filth his punches to both the sternum and face were ruthless his eyes nothing but rage.

As he got up from the unconscious body his hand some trails of blood walked up to the shivering beaten Pokémon, his black eyes looked up scared as if he was in trouble once more. Instead he was scooped up and felt rushing wind as he was being rushed to the closest Pokémon Center, knowing his belt wouldn't heal the Houndour but kill him. "It'll be okay, ill protect you no matter what."

-End Flashback-

Coming in and out of conscience, his eyes in a daze he tried to look around, all he heard was rushing water for a few moments. The rumble of an engine was faint, under the voices of individuals surrounding Razr. Keeping his eyes shut as to listen his hands strapped behind his back…zip ties maybe.

"This one is only 16." Voice one stated. "Fuck, this job gets harder and harder as they get younger." Voice 2 sighed out. "Yeah, wish we could give him a break…at least to the age of say 20. This kids life is over before it even began." said voice one. "You know they don't care if the kid was a prodigal 10 year old and lost he'd be sent regardless of age." It was quiet for a little while.

"How much longer?" a new voice chimed in. "Just entered the perimeter." came from voice one. "How many this time?" voice three asked. "Just two Blake who called himself Razr and Chuck which called himself CJ. Same age ironically."

A few minutes later the engine was cut, Blake was nudged a few times telling him to wake up. As he "groggily" opened his eyes the back door opened and all he could see were the remains of a city. Buildings were beat up the streets were battered and no life seemed to exist in this place. As he looked back with pleading eyes, they cut the zip ties and kicked him out of the truck "Welcome to the Underground." Was the last thing they said before pulling away, leaving him as alone as he was two years ago…

So Razr lost, and now he is lost...or kidnapped...taken...

I didn't expect this chapter to have so much into it but I'm happy it did, just a heads up there will be more death and killing of Pokemon so please if you have a weak stomach go no further.

Don't forget to leave a comment! :D


End file.
